


Webber's Last Hurrah

by Walsingham



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Webber's final race of his Formula 1 career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Webber's Last Hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This was written for an English test, so the technicalities aren't accurate because I was writing for someone who wouldn't have understood them.

   For as long as he could remember, Mark had been enthralled by cars. From the way the bodywork fit together perfectly and the complex mechanics needed just to make the wheels respond to your commands, to the feeling of exhilaration as he went around the track, the speedometer climbing higher and higher.

   From the little kart his dad bought him when he was six to the Formula 1 car he raced for a living, he loved it all.

   It was the weekend of the Sao Paulo Formula 1 race. To his annoyance, he hadn't done as well as he hoped in the qualifying laps, so he was down in seventeenth for the final race.

   _But that doesn't matter anymore_ , Mark recalled as he sat in the small cockpit of his Red Bull car, _this is my last race. The last time I have to look at Sebastian's stupid grinning face as he stands on the podium._

   Sebastian, his fellow Red Bull team-mate, was a nasty piece of work, as 26 year-old that took the skill for racing he undeniably had for granted. Well on his way to his third world championship, the kid was rash, using the hold he had over Red Bull to boost his ego. At first, Mark tried to hide the disdain he felt for the German, but, after ignoring team orders and jeopardizing Mark's chance in the championship, he decided to simply ignore him. Mark had announced his retirement after that incident. Favoritism never ended well. _  
_

   This was his last race, and there was no chance in hell he was going to let the little worm smile down at him from first place.

   He pulled his helmet on, shutting out the noise of the crowd. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind, only opening them again when his boss' voice crackled through his earphones.

   "This is your last race, Marky. Make it a good one," came the disjointed voice.

   "See you on the other side of the chequered flag, boss," Mark replied, watching the lights over his head flash red. He turned on the engine, feeling the vibrations through his whole body, and waited for the lights to count down to zero.

   The lights went green, and they were off.

   After Mark announced his retirement just before the Silverstone race, every race had counted towards this last one. Every corner of the track meant something different to him. Each corner was a moment in his life, a part of his journey that had led him here.

   He remembered the little kart as the first corner flashed by. The gear change along the straight reminded him of his first official race contract with Arrows. The second corner, his first crash when his car had lifted into the air, almost vertical, and landed on the side rails, Mark pumping the brake the entire time. All these memories flashed past, right up to his final announcement.

   And then they started again, like a needle stuck on a record, as he completed each lap and climbed higher and higher through the standings. He overtook Nico Rosberg, Jensen Button, Lewis Hamilton and Kimi Raikkonen, picking all the drivers off one by one until he was behind the race leader, Sebastian Vettel.

   The chequered flag drew nearer as the two Red Bull drivers fought for first place. 100 metres away from the flag, the cars drew neck and neck.

   50 metres, their team radios were buzzing with instructions that both of them ignored.

   10 metres, and one car drew just ahead of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
